1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable cooking ovens which utilize electrical lamps as a heat source, and more specifically to such ovens which are utilized for low temperature cooking, which include infinitely controllable temperatures within a given temperature range and wherein the temperature of selected lamps may be independently controlled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical lamps as a heat source for warming and cooking food is well known. However, little has been accomplished in the way of utilizing the potential of this very effective and low cost method of cooking. It is well known that low temperature cooking has many advantages over high temperature cooking, not the least of which is the fact that high temperature electric ovens require the use of a 220 volt power supply. Conversely, electric lamps typically operate with a conventional 110V power supply, can be purchased at very low cost and with relatively large heat outputs. It follows that such lamps provide an ideal medium for specific cooking needs. Examples of such needs include outdoor cooking wherein cost convenience and portability are of paramount importance. Within this category, cooking while camping is becoming an art form rather than simply a necessary chore. The present invention provides the ultimate in convenience and utility for all such cooking needs. In addition, the present invention provides a low temperature cooking oven which produces delicious results with the cooking of a great variety of foods such as roasts or full course meals. The cost of electric lamps and other building materials required for manufacture of the device is very low, as is the cost of the 110V electricity with which it operates. Accordingly, it is clear that the present invention is very economical to build and to operate.
The following are U.S. patents which relate generally to the present invention: U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,516 to Goodel; U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,619 to Miskella; U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,249 to Hudson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,297 to Benson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,932 to Forrer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,616 to Bergendal; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,054 to Paul. The Goodel patent, titled xe2x80x9cELECTRICALLY HEATED OVENxe2x80x9d, relates to an oven which includes specifically designed ducts for cooling the electrical wires which supply power to the heating elements of the oven. The Miskella patent, titled xe2x80x9cINFRARED OVENxe2x80x9d, is directed to a food conveyer system which passes through the oven and which operates in conjunction with an air circulation-system. The Hudson patent, titled xe2x80x9cINFRARED OVEN STRUCTURExe2x80x9d, discloses an interior arrangement and configuration of panels which support infrared lamps within the oven. The Benson patent, titled xe2x80x9cRADIANT ENERGY OVENxe2x80x9d, teaches use of a specific interior configuration for use in a quick acting, high temperature oven. The Forrer patent, titled xe2x80x9cINFRARED COOKING OVENxe2x80x9d, discloses an arrangement of a food shelf for primary heat by radiation independent of heat from air circulated within the oven. The patent to Bergendal, titled xe2x80x9cDOMESTIC INFRA-RED RADIATION OVENxe2x80x9d, relates to optimizing infrared wave length and to specific sizing and location of the infrared sources. The patent to Paul, titled xe2x80x9cHOT FOOD STANDxe2x80x9d, teaches the use of a food warmer which is actuated by placing food on a tray positioned beneath heating lamps.
It will be readily appreciated that the while the above described patents relate to the present invention in that the patents utilize heat lamps of various types for cooking and warming food none of the patents in any way suggests the invention described herein.
In view of the foregoing it is clear that a need exists for a portable low temperature oven which may be economically manufactured and which may be operated by conventional 110 volt electrical power. The present invention provides an oven which effectively provides such an oven. In addition the present invention provides state of the art insulation, which is not only an effective insulator, but is also light in weight.
To provide such an oven, the present invention includes a rectangular housing constructed of a dual purpose laminated insulating panels. The material consists of a rigid heat resistant insulation material sandwiched between layers of a hard shell material such as aluminum. The housing is provided with an opening for a hinged door which is also constructed of laminated insulating panels. Within the housing a plurality of electric lamps are attached to threaded electrical fixtures. An electrical circuit provides power to the fixtures and lamps when attached to a conventional 110 volt electrical power supply. The circuits include a pair of dimmer switch controls which may be adjusted infinitely between an off position and a predetermined maximum power supplied to the lamps. These controls are attached to selected of the lamps and serve to provide the desired cooking temperature within selected areas of the oven in accordance with the location of the lamps. Typically, an oven is provided with four heating lamps. A single lamp is attached to each side wall of the housing and two lamps are attached to the top of the housing. By circuitry arrangement each of the control switches is attached to a side mounted lamp and to a top lamp which is positioned adjacent the opposite wall. In this way each control switch controls diagonally opposing lamps. This provides the user with the ability to control the cooking temperature to selected portions of the food being cooked without the danger of over cooking any isolated portion.